


Friend or Foe?

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Series: Coldflash prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt, enemy identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Coldflash maybe w/ a soulmates AU where a name will appear on each wrist when you turn 16 or whenever - one name is your soulmate and the other is your enemy. You don’t know which is which. Barry believes Len is his enemy and vice versa but they’re actually soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was from @221fandomwitches on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

Every sixteen year old always dreads and can’t wait for their sixteenth birthday. That is the day that they get the name of their soulmate on one of their wrists, but it is also the day that they get the name of their enemy. Sometimes it was easy for people to figure out who was who. For others not so much. When Barry woke on his birthday, he excitedly looked at the skin only to blink in confusion. Leonard Snart was on his right wrist in neat curved letters and on the other was Eobard Thawne in just as neat but more stiff lettering. He didn’t know anyone by either of those names. So whenever he got the chance he would introduce himself to other people. Iris convinced him to calm down and let things go their natural course. Barry had been upset when he had seen that Iris wasn’t on his wrist, but Iris showed her's in excitement when one name was Edward Thawne. So maybe they would end up as in-laws instead. Barry just hoped that if Eobard was his enemy, then he wasn’t close to Edward otherwise that would make everything really awkward. Of course that whole thing took a back seat though when he got struck by lightning.

~  
Barry was in a sort of daze as he stared at his right wrist with a frown. He hated looking at the name Leonard Snart staring back at him. He hated that he had the name of his enemy forever on his wrist. After the other night there was no doubt in his mind where Leonard fit in. He sighed as he rubbed at his healing area. He had thought that maybe Leonard could have still been his soulmate, that it was a test run and maybe he hadn’t meant for the security guard to be killed, but the other night Mick Rory and Leonard Snart planned on killing Caitlin and himself. It sucked, but at least Barry could look more into Eobard. Eddie didn’t know any Eobard in his family and even went far enough to ask some family if they knew anyone. Barry really hoped that Eobard was just a really distant relative and not even born yet. For now he was going to put that on the back burner until he had dealt with the man in yellow, the Reverse-Flash.

“Hey Barry.” It was Caitlin. Of course she and the others knew about his names. You couldn’t take care of a person for nine months and not know.

“If it helps any, he was the one to stop Rory from hurting me.” Caitlin said with a slight smile. Barry sighed, shaking his head.

“He isn’t my soulmate Cait.”

“You don’t know that.” She responded, nudging him a little.

“Well so far nothing is pointing in his favor.”

“You haven’t even met Eobard yet.”

“Why are you still going on about this?” Barry asked, turning to her with a frown.

“Because the guy I thought was my soulmate was sweet, charming and amazing until he stole my research and it took five years to prove that he did. I hadn’t met Ronnie until halfway through that. Just don’t cross out any possibilities until you meet Eobard.” Caitlin suggested with a dry smile. With a sigh Barry nodded.

“Come on, let’s go get some drinks.” Caitlin suggested. Barry smiled and let Caitlin led the way.

~  
Barry stood in front of Leonard.

“We have to talk.” Barry stated.

“Oh, do we now?”

“Who’s the other name on your wrist?” Barry asked instead, leaning on the wall behind him. Leonard crossed his arms before mimicking the position, not saying another word.

“Three weeks ago I finally met Eobard Thawne, the other name on my wrist.”

“What Prince Charming didn’t sweep you off your feet?” Leonard sneered. Barry pretended that he didn’t hear that as he continued,

“It turns out that Eobard Thawne is from the future. He traveled back in time to kill me, ended up killing my mother, killed and impersonated Harrison Wells then stalked me for fifteen years before rigging the accelerator to blow so that I would become the Flash and manipulate me into getting him home.” Barry let out a self-loathing sort of laugh, “And here I thought you were my enemy. You, who kept Cait safe from Rory, send money to the security guard’s family and Dante’s ‘frostbite’ was little more than slightly painful and superficial. Heck! Even the whole thing with the meta humans really was for the best. I couldn’t think of anything better than that, not with the time we had and what you did saved them from going through that sort of hell again.” Barry finally sighed, looking down at the ground, letting his words sink in. The silence stretched when Leonard finally spoke, a soft lilting way.

“The name was Theodore. It didn’t matter if he was my soulmate or not, after what he tried doing to Lisa… Haven’t seen him since and he’s lucky too.”

“You knew.” Barry stated, a dawning realization, “You knew and you never… not even after finding out I was the Flash.” Leonard shrugged.

“It doesn’t do well when you force it.”

“You were scared.” Awe clear in Barry’s voice. Leonard seemed to curl a little in on himself.

“Didn’t think it would help any if I told you I already met my enemy.” Barry smiled a little,

“Yeah, probably not.”

“So what now? Can’t exactly get over the whole hero and villain thing.”

“Villain is a bit strong.” Barry countered. He rocked a bit, biting his lower lip.

“And… we could if you lay low for a little while. Your records have been erased.” Len shook his head.

“Maybe I could have but the metas owe me and this way I can keep an eye on them.”

“Well… maybe we could grab a coffee and see where it goes from there?” Barry asked hesitantly, “Leave Flash and Rouges stuff out of it. Besides, if you follow the agreement, there shouldn’t be a reason for it to interfere.”

“Except I wouldn’t be able to hit you.”

“You make it sound like you could.”

“I have.” Leonard pointed out.

“Lucky shot.” Barry quipped back. Leonard raised a brow causing Barry to huff and roll his eyes.

“I heal fast enough. It’ll sting, but I’ll be fine.” Slowly Leonard lowered his arms and nodded.

“Okay. For now just Leonard and Barry. We’ll figure things out from there. Not all soulmates are romantic after all.” Barry nodded with a shy smile.

“Okay.”


End file.
